Silver Tears
by Naomi Yagawa
Summary: A oneshot of Anko and Kakashi. Set in a time where Danzou is a tyrant overlord, forcing many to hide, and the Anbu to be ruled with evil. Basically, everything is a mess. Can Kakashi and Anko give each other some peace, if only for one night.


**Silver tears**

It wasn't fair, his life just wasn't fair. Neither was hers but at least she wasn't being hunted down by her fellow teammates.

She had her obligation to follow the new Hokage, but she refused to take part in this task no matter what it would cost her. She didn't have anything left to loose, she'd already given everything to the silver haired ninja. Danzou once held her hostage in his office until she agreed to work with him in capturing the son of the White Fang, but she would never give in.

Even after the tortures, and the assault, she remained unbroken. Danzou had laughed thinking he had stripped Anko of her innocence, but the only person who would ever truly have that part of her was Kakashi, but she would never let Danzou have him.

After she was released from the solid week of torture and confinement, she was greeted by the dark empty streets. Welcomed back into th world by screams of fear in the distance and the sounds of cruel laughter. Her empty, soulless body dragged her towards her apartment across town. She wondered why the streets were so empty, and noticing how dark it was, she felt cold rushes of fear snaking around her weak bruised body. She had to get home fast.

Running now as fast as she could through the streets, she suddenly felt someone watching her from the shadows.

She began to try and push her body faster but she closed her eyes for a split second and came colliding with a masked man. However, it was not the same masked she would have like to see, but it was cold and plastic.

"Where do you think your going little missy?" Said the man, his voice was cruel and harsh sounding.

"Looks like somebodies sleep walking eh? You know it gets dangerous past Curfew and especially for someone as young as you." He grabbed her wrist, pulling her small body up with very little effort.

She had been released only wearing a fishnet shirt with a bra underneath it. And a pair of shorts that barely reached her knees. The man pulled her closer to him and put his hand on his mask beginning to remove his face.

Laughing to himself crudely, his hands began feeling her up. Anko began to try and resist but his grip was paralyzing her entire body, perhaps this was some kind of genjutsu... Even so she was in no shape to defend herself, what could she do?

The man who had promised to always protect her was gone, probably not even in the village anymore.

"Haha aren't you a cute one! " He said pleased as the purple haired kunoichi stopped fidgeting and resisting.

"Well its time i punished you for breaking the law missy" he said, throwing her against a wall. His mask had been removed, but Anko's pain blinded her from seeing her assaulter's face. That and the rain that began to fall, harshly pelting her already beaten body.

He got on top of her, pulling out a kunai and putting it to her thin neck. He began to rip offn the only thing that was protecting her from him, when she suddenly got very cold and frightened. She'd never felt so small, but under this mans large weight the fragile 21 year old kunoichi had no chance. The assaulter began to suck on her neck, causing Anko's pain to sky rocket to the point where she was seeing old memories, memories of her missing lover.

His eyes, no longer weary and drooping but stiff and hungry as he bore into her began devouring her, causing her to moan. But the screams she was letting out now were not like that time, she began screaming as loud as she could, calling for help.

"Kakashi!" She screamed finally able to push the man off from on top of her, hitting him in between his legs.

"Aghhh! Why you little...!" The man raised his large fist, but was stopped by a grey haired figure.

"Kaka...shi..." Anko said, as everything went black.

...

When the purpled haired kunoichi woke up, it was still very late, but there was a dim candle light filling the room with a faint flashing light.

The room was familiar to her, except for the dark figure in the corner. The man moved towards her causing her flashbacks to make her flinch in terror. But when her bright lavender eyes adjusted, she instantly recognized the black shimmering eyes staring back at her. He had given her his large white shirt to wear but her pants were gone and she was left in her underwear. Blushing a bit she covered herself up some more with the blanket. Kakashi just stood there staring at her, he was wearing a white tank, and black pants. His hair was still a little damp, and fell heavy down his head, it had gotten long over the years. Anko's hair was wet as well, and wasn't in the usual updo it normally was in, kalling over her eyes, almost reaching her shoulders.

Kakashi stood at the edge of the bed, and as Anko saw the hunger in his eyes, she dropped the blanket that covered herself.

"Are you dry yet?" He said putting his hands on the bed sheet next to her feet, looking down. His voice was deeper than before, more intense, and scared Anko a bit.

"Yea, i am" She said, trying to stay calm.

"Good" Kakashi looked up intensely, squeezing the fabric, lifting it and throwing it across the room.

He was already half way up the bed, his bare hands snaking around her soft legs. The battle wound on his face, accentuated his strength, as did his well toned muscles. Kakashi wrapped his other hand around the young woman's waist, pulling her up to him.

Anko explored deep into his hungry expression, pulling his mask down revealing his strong, cleanly shaven jaw. His sharrigan was inactive, and his black eye still had some light in its depths, and that was enough for her. He layed her down flat, planting soft kisses on her muscled stomach, the intensity in the air growing more and more. The kisses becoming more and more rough, traveling lower and lower until he reached the most sensitive part of his kunoichi lover.

Her screams were echoed in the small room, but the sensation continued, she began gasping for air as she reached her climax. Suddenly Kakashi rose, staring at her eating up her reactions, he didn't want it to be over yet.

As he moved up her body he took her arms, pinning them above her head. In her current state she was unable to free herself from his grasp, but had she been in full health, she would have thrown him into the next building.

Kakashi could tell, tracing his finger over her well toned stomach, causing her to jump a little at his gentle touch. The two lovers had bodies built to kill, but right now they were the only things keeping each other alive.

Anko closed her eyes tightly, overtaken with desire for her fellow Jounin lover. Kakashi shifted his body to be directly on top of the fragile kunoichi beneath him. He came inches within her face, slowly claiming her lips. Releasing her arms he pulled her legs up, and she wrapped them around his waist. Their kisses continuing to grow and explore, and there actions resulting in more moans and screams, but as long as they were in each others embrace, the momentary pain was nothing compared to the passion and life they gave each other.

Kakashi would wait until morning to leave, but for now all he could do was embrace his lover, regretting not being able to protect her better. Hating himself for acting so impulsively, for wanting her so badly. Hating himself, knowing that she would wake up alone once again the next morning.

"I promise, soon i'll be there for you every morning. I swear it to you" He said, brushing the stray hairs out of her face.

"Kakashi, don't leave me..." Anko said in her sleep, eyes still closed.

"I'm so sorry Anko" The silver haired ninja got up from beside her, putting on his mask and deciding to leave his shirt with Anko. He could drop by Naruto's place to get another one.

"I...Kakashi...I love you" Said the sleeping purple haired kunoichi, a small tear appearing in her eye, and trickling down her face.

Kakashi stood there frozen, the silvery shimmering crystals filling from his only visible black orb and falling down his face as he held back his sorrow.

'Soon this will all be over, Konoha will be at peace. and I'll be Hokage!' He remembered Naruto saying, even though the both of them were in hiding.

He hoped his student was right, he hoped there would be a time when he would be able to protect his beautiful Kunoichi lover. He would be able to wake up in the mornings with her, and stay with her until night, and they could do this until they grew old. But for now... He'd have to leave her alone once more, and his silvery figure would dissappear into the shadows.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

_Well i didn't like that so much, sorry. I'll try rewriting it later..._

_Anyway, the next pair i'm gonna is going to be Hinata x Naruto, and Neji x TenTen. I'll probably have those in 2 days so, yup yup. I hope i get some advice, cause this is my first one shot stuff and i am sorta stuck on how to start and end stuff. SO please leave a review or somthin thanks!_


End file.
